Final Days of Fear
by YoshiDude9206
Summary: Nobody knows much about Phone Guy. Except him, of course. These are transcripts of secret recordings Phone Guy made while working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Rated T for occasional language.
1. Night 1

Hi, peoples!

I'M BACK! Sort of...

See, I've been really into FNAF (that's Five Nights at Freddy's for those who don't know the AMAZINGNESS THAT IS THAT GAME) lately, and I had this awesome story idea. So I wrote the first two chapters. If you potato peoples like it, I'll crank out the other nine chapters. Good? Good.

See, unlike my other stories which I will probably never finish, I already have an entire plot-line type thing in my head, so I wont have writers block. The only issue will be if I get bored with it... which was the only real issue in the first place. Yeah, I have a really short attention span.

So, here's chapters one and two. Hope you enjoy! Peace out, face-potatoes!

[This is based on the theory that the Game Theory went over in their two videos on FNAF. If you don't want to spoil the MYSTERY of this story, don't watch them. Also, FNAF2 is a prequel. I do not own FNAF, Scott Cawthon does. I only own the story.]

**Night 1**

**12:00 A.M.**

He— Hello? Hello? Well if you are hearing this, they have probably already gotten to me. I'm probably stuffed into Freddy's suit…. So, uh, yeah. That probably was not fun. Not looking forward to that.

So, uh, those calls you keep getting, the ones that teach you how to do this job? That's me. I'm the phone guy. Now, uh, you're probably wondering what my name is. I can't tell you. Personal safety, y'know?

Wait, hold on a second. I've got Toy Bonnie in the right vent. Gotta use the mask.

I'm back. I can't risk talking when the animatronics get in the room. It might mess up the Freddy-head trick.

So, I'm just gonna clear up any rumors you may have heard about Fazbear Entertainment. Most of them are true. I know I say they aren't in my calls, but if I told the absolute truth, most people wouldn't show up for the second night. Although, it may have saved a lot of lives, so, uh, sorry about that.

Hold on. Chica's to my left. Be right back.

**4:00 A.M.**

Hey, uh, I don't think I made enough of a big deal about winding up that music box. Especially for me. I really do not want that kid to know I'm here, uh… yeah, he's still mad about that other time.

Man, this is getting—OH! Hey, Freddy…

**5:00 A.M.**

So, uh, yeah… that was close. He almost got me there. And he's not even on of the ones who are out to get me. He's just programmed to search for child predators. Well, the night's almost over, and I made it this far. I knew there wasn't gonna be too much trouble, but it'll get worse. Especially when the old models notice I'm here.

So, uh, keep winding that music box, remember the blind spots in the vents and you should be fine. Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow.

**6:00 A.M.**


	2. Night 2

**Night 2**

**12:00 A.M.**

Hello? Hello? Hey, I made it to night two! Yeah, that's good. I, uh, survive longer and all that. Y'know, what with all the animatronics coming for me, I sincerely doubt I will make it past night four. I might even die on night three.

On night two, I still have to keep watch for the newer, Toy animatronics, but there's a few more that don't show up on the first night as well. Like Foxy. Uh oh, Foxy. He just showed up at the end of the hall. He was always my favorite. His appeal goes down a bit when he's trying to kill you, but I still like him.

Then there's the Mangle. He's supposed to be a sort of take-apart-put-together attraction for the toddlers. But toddlers don't know how to put an animatronic together, so he just kind of lies in a heap. I'm surprised he's even mobile. I don't even think is facial-recognition works. So why is he coming for me? He might just be angry and seeking revenge. That's a possibility.

**2:00 A.M.**

Whoa… calm down, Bonnie. Yeah, he's been in my office three times already. I don't even think Chica's moved yet. Oh. Yeah, Freddy has, though. That was close, wasn't expecting him.

*Hee hee hee!*

Oh no, I forgot Balloon Boy activates on the second night! Yeah, don't let him into your office, he, uh deactivates your flashlight. Don't know how he does it. Maybe he steals the batteries? Or some kind of electro-magnetic pulse? Who knows, but he does it, and it's bad.

*Hi.*

Aw, man he's in the vent's blind spot already. He'll be in the room as soon as I use the camera. I've gotta use the head, be right back.

**5:00 A.M.**

What is going on? They are never this active on night two. Bonnie's in the vent….

Like I was saying, they rarely—Holy crap, Mangle!

Oh no, I'm not getting enough time to wind the music box. Is that their plan?

FUCK OFF, FREDDY!

Seriously, what is going on?

*Round and round the mulberry bush…*

Oh, no… OH HOLY SHIT, I'M GONNA DIE ON NIGHT TWO!?

*…the monkey chased the weas-Round and round…*

I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed…

**6:00 A.M.**


End file.
